For example, in a car or the like, a sliding seat, a sliding door, and the like slidably provided to a vehicle are used. The sliding seat is provided with electronic components such as a seating sensor detecting whether or not an occupant is seated and a seat belt sensor detecting whether or not a seat belt is fastened, and the sliding door is provided with electronic components such as a driving motor adapted to drive a door window for opening/closing and a door courtesy lamp adapted to illuminate the occupant's feet when a door is opened. For this reason, in the vehicle provided with a sliding body such as the sliding seat and the sliding door, various wire routing devices or power feeding devices routing wires between the vehicle and the sliding body are used to connect the electronic components on the sliding body side with electronic components such as a control unit provided on the vehicle side.
In such a wire routing device, since the wire connecting the electronic component on the sliding body side with the electronic component on the vehicle side (e.g., a wire called a flat cable or a flat harness) has an extra length part formed along with sliding of the sliding body, a reeling device is used to reel this extra length part of the wire to prevent the wire from interfering with the sliding body or the like (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1). As illustrated in FIGS. 6A and 6B, a conventional flat cable reeling device 100 described in Patent Literature 1 is a device enabling a first end side of a flat cable C to be reeled and a second end side to be unreeled and includes a case 101 entirely formed approximately in a cylindrical shape, an inside annular wall 102 provided in the case 101 and holding the first end side of the flat cable C, a rotor 103 guided by this inside annular wall 102 and provided to be rotatable, and a coil spring 104 biasing this rotor 103 in a reeling direction R of the flat cable C. The rotor 103 is provided with shaft portions 103A projecting from an upper surface of the rotor 103 arranged along a circumferential direction thereof, and a plurality of rollers 105 are rotatively supported by the shaft portions 103A.
In this reeling device 100, the first end side of the flat cable C led in the case 101 is inverted on one of the plurality of rollers 105 and is held in the inside annular wall 102 while the second end side of the flat cable C is led out of the case 101. The reeling device 100 is configured to cause the rotor 103 to be rotated in the reeling direction R by a biasing force of the coil spring 104 to wind the flat cable C around the inside annular wall 102 and wind the flat cable C on outer circumferences of the plurality of rollers 105, thus to reel the flat cable C. Conversely, in a case in which the second end side of the flat cable C is pulled along with sliding of the sliding body, the rotor 103 is rotated in a reverse direction of the reeling direction R, the flat cable C wound around the inside annular wall 102 and the plurality of rollers 105 is unwound, to enable the flat cable C to be unreeled outside the case 101.
A reeling structure of this kind is proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-031397 by the present applicant. This reeling structure includes the rollers 105 each including two members consisting of a cylindrical roller main body and a boss inserted in a hole of this roller main body and a retaining groove formed in a recessed shape from an upper surface of the rotor 103 and retaining a lower end portion of the boss to cause the rollers 105 to be slidable in a radial direction of the rotor 103. When the flat cable C is reeled in such a reeling structure, the rotor 103 is rotated in the reeling direction R by the biasing force of the coil spring 104, and when the flat cable C is wound on the outer circumferences of the plurality of rollers 105, the respective rollers 105 are pressed to a side of the flat cable C wound around the inside annular wall 102, and the plurality of rollers 105 pressed by the flat cable C are moved inward in the radial direction of the rotor 103. The flat cable is reeled and unreeled in this state. Thus, when the flat cable C is unreeled, for example, the rollers 105 are rotated while feeding the flat cable C, and the flat cable C unwound around the inside annular wall 102 is forcibly fed to a side of the outer circumferences of the rollers 105. This restricts slack of the flat cable C generated around the inside annular wall 102.
However, since the aforementioned reeling structure is configured so that the lower end portion of the boss may be retained at the retaining groove formed in the recessed shape from the upper surface of the rotor 103 to cause the boss to slide, there is a problem in which the reeling structure is larger than the reeling device 100 described in Patent Literature 1 by a height dimension of the retaining groove. Also, since the shaft portions 103A are provided separately from the rotor 103 in the reeling structure, there is a problem in which the number of parts is larger than that in the reeling device 100.